


Professor's Pet

by Roachbugg, TyJaxReaper



Series: OC Collabs [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Cock Tease, Desk Sex, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Lubrification, Roughness, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Sex, taboo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/TyJaxReaper
Summary: “When you smirk at me like that, it just makes me wanna pin you to the bed and kiss you senseless, you know that right?” Lysandre smiled, shaking his head at Erik, his star pupil he really shouldn't be fucking. He could lose his job, but luckily, Erik was a beacon of discretion. It was also helped by the fact Erik was a model student and wasn't sleeping with him for a grade."Do it. See where it takes us," Erik smirked as he sat on the edge of his professors table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Erik's my slut, seriously. He'd probably have more sex than me by the end of this month xD. -Reaper

 

**Lysandre Augustine                        Erik Doltan**

“When you smirk at me like that, it just makes me wanna pin you to the bed and kiss you senseless, you know that right?” Lysandre smiled, shaking his head at Erik, his star pupil he really shouldn't be fucking. He could lose his job, but luckily, Erik was a beacon of discretion. It was also helped by the fact Erik was a model student and wasn't sleeping with him for a grade.

"Do it. See where it takes us," Erik smirked as he sat on the edge of his professors table, his hands out ahead of him and at the edge of the man’s paperwork, to which he was totally too distracted to write up. He bit his bottom lip, making a show of it as he leaned further in, giving him his trademark ‘ _come hither_ ’ eyes.

"I'm still not convinced you're not the Antichrist.” He had the traits, good looks, charisma, sex appeal, _soooooooooo_ much sex appeal. The professor sat aside his pen. If he continued, his students would be getting the letter grades, E,R,I and K. None of which were A-F. He was pretty sure he'd just marked a paper E, as long as he entered it correctly into the computer. He leaned back in his chair, loosing his tie, which he was convinced was some cruel torture device developed by misandrists.

"You sayin’ I'm a naughty boy?" Erik quirked a brow at him, still sending him his sexy face. He’d perfected it with this man, learned how to use it properly, and _damn_ , did it work. It always got him laid with Professor Augustine. He smirked further, tilting his head to the side almost innocently, contradicting his ‘ _sex me up_ ’ eyes.

"You have your moments." _Well, in sexual situations, or when he blatantly teased him in class._ Erik also like to ask for _‘help’_ on questions he damn well knew the answers too, played dumb so he could ask for _one-on-one_ tutoring as if he were behind. He had to admit, the young man was one of the best lovers he'd ever had. Wild, kinky, adventurous and utterly and completely insatiable. Luckily, he was still a young law professor, he kept up easily enough. Most of the time.

"I’ve been a good boy for so long. Now I just wanna do something _bad_ ," Erik faked the whine, already knowing that he had the teacher wrapped around his kinky little fingers. He even gave him a stare, hungry, his pupils dilated. It was just a matter of time though. The man always tended to draw out the chatter before actually getting into the fun. _C’mon_.

"Hmmm, I like when you are a good little boy." Lysandre practically purred, standing up and rounding the desk until he was in front of his pupil. Leaning close to him their lips almost brushing, his muscular arms caging him in on either side. He gripped the back of Erik's neck tightly and drew him into a firm, yet sensual kiss.

"So…” Erik trailed, kissing him back with a low, drawled our breath. “If I play the good boy, do I get a reward?" he asked a little distractedly, eyeing his professor with glazed over eyes, warm and heated from the ever growing lust between them. He knew where it was going, had the experience and he knew that the other man did. He was the one that actually got him comfortable enough to show off his wild, kinky side. His inner dirty bitch.

"Of course....” he kissed him again, raking a hand across his desk and sending papers, his laptop and the phone clattering to the floor. He drew back with a sweet smile and a wink. “Good boys always get rewarded......” He gently and reverently placed the only thing on his desk he cared about, a picture of his son Liam, on the floor. “What reward would my good little boy like? A good hard fuck? Slow sensual love making? A long teasing blowjob until you beg to cum? I always take care of my good little boy, don't I, darling?" He loved the fact he'd made Erik comfortable enough to really come out of his shell. Not that he was a meek lover in the beginning, just vanilla, not used to a partner who wanted to explore every facet of his sexuality.

"A good-" Erik paused to edge closer. "Hard-" he brushed their lips again. "Fuck," he smirked hotly, sending him a strong, lusty and hungry stare. "Pin me down and make me yours," he whispered heatedly, arching and resting his hands behind him to keep him up. Probably would last long with how far they’d already gotten into this. He’d be on his back in a matter of seconds… hopefully.

"You're already _mine,_ darling." He chuckled with a devilish smirk. He shoved the younger man flat onto his back, pinning his wrists above his head and attacking his neck hungrily, looming over the smaller man in a domineering, possessive manner. "Sweet, beautiful, teasing boy." He growled into his neck, nipping along the sensitive vulnerable skin of his throat, his teeth and tongue travelling up his throat and back down, sucking a dark mark just below the hollow of the throat.

" _Haah_ , fuck," Erik arched his back, pressing his body up against the bigger man, smirking and lolling his head back to give him more skin to play with. He had a huge thing for his neck and jaw line. A total hotspot for him. He hooked his legs over the teachers waist, trying to draw him in further while groaning and gasping.

“So eager,” Lysandre chuckled, pulling off his belt and sending it sailing across the room. He wasn't going to tease today. He was pent up and needed a release. That was why Erik was his favorite. He always seemed to know when he was needed. Lysandre drew his achingly hard cock out of his slacks, giving it a few lazy strokes. “Get over here and put that mouth to good use.”

“Finally,” Erik sassed as he climbed off of the desk and kissed at the professor's chest, leading warm pecks down his torso, over the bumps of his abs and navel and he then dropped to his knees, eyeing the thick cock hungrily. He loved the damn thing, it made his eyes water on a regular basis. He reached his hand up, smoothly lacing his fingers around the base before running his lips over the very tip of his dick, licking at the small hole before slipping it down to the curve on the underside of the head, sweeping it back and forth slowly while staring up at his teacher.

“Such a pretty boy,” Lysandre grabbed Erik’s head and began fucking his mouth. He liked it rough and the older man was all too happy to oblige. He loved the view of his cock disappearing into the hot cavern of Erik’s throat, the younger man straining breath, but Lysandre gave him just enough pauses to catch his breath.

Erik purposely groaned around the thickness in his mouth, letting the older man set the pace and roughness. He loved the skull-fucking, definitely. It was sort of dangerous, but pleasurable at the same time, exciting was the word he’s use to describe it. He unintentionally swallowed, trying to breathe through his nose to make it easier. Erik could feel the heat building in his stomach and chest, burning under his skin, so he reached a hand into his pants, instantly caress at himself and gripping his own _joystick_.

Lysandre pulled back letting his cock pull out of his students mouth shiny with spit. He slapped his arousal across Erik's cheek a few times before pulling him to his feet and kissing him roughly. “Bend over the desk.”

Erik smirked almost devilishly at his professor as he pulled back, pushing himself to stand before turning around and unbuttoning the button fly of his jeans. “So… remembered that bathroom break I took before class ended?” he asked, dying to just beam at his _self-claimed_ cleverness. He shoved his pants down to about mid-thigh and placed himself down against the wood off the desk, his hands reaching up to grip at the edge of it and hold tight. “May have not been for the purpose you assumed,” he totally didn’t need a piss. He’d had an ulterior motive.

“You little devil.” Lysandre stepped up behind him, leaning over and ripping Erik's shirt in half, _Oops_ , to place a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Were you preparing yourself for my cock.” The professor trailed kisses down his spine, until he reached the cleft of his ass. He bit down hard, sucking a dark mark into the flesh there before soothing it with his tongue. “Show me what you were doing, during this _bathroom break.”_

“Why not find out for yourself,” he smiled against the wood, letting go to slip his hands down and hold apart his cheeks, showing him his slicked hole, twitching and clenching for something to fill it. “I can’t do all the work,” _Www risky words_ , he knew that, but this was totally needed. He needed to be ravished right there.

Lysandre slapped Erik’s ass hard for the wisecrack, giving the slick and open hole a quick probe with his finger. “You should come pre-lubed every time, saves time.” Lysandre grabbed the younger man's hips, lining up his cock and slamming in so hard the desk shifted across the floor.

“ _Ahh, fuck_ ,” Erik whined a bit loud, his hands moving back to the grip at the edge of the desk again. He bit his lip hard, eyes squeezing shut. There was no way he wouldn’t be inner-bruised later. He whined, feeling it again and arched the small of his back, widening his stance for better stability.

Lysandre fucked the young man hard, pummelling his hole relentlessly. The damn desk kept moving, sliding along the floor and messing with his leverage. He pulled Erik's hands off the edge and shove the desk into the wall. “Remind me to bolt this thing to the floor.” Now that he wasn't chasing after Erik's ass, he could really fuck him. He angled his hips a bit and smirked when Erik cried out as he kept slamming into his prostate.

“Fuckin’ Jesus,” Erik whined, biting hard at his lip and on the verge of actually letting out tears. It hurt so fucking good. Call him a masochist, like he cared. He strengthened his stance and used his leverage to push himself back on his Professor, rocking back as much as he could with as much force as he could muster up. The heat inside was burning, scalding at him and it was slowly spreading throughout, a majority sinking down into his groin and making it feel as if he were on fire. He cried out, his mouth opening wider and then clenching his teeth. Over and over again.

“Such a good boy, take it so well.” His voice was more growl than words, sounding bestial and foreign in his ears. Erik's hole was clamping down on him like a vice as he greedily rolled his hips back, seeking more. The professor leaned forward, his body flush with his favorite students. He kissed the back of his neck as his thrusts became Impossibly harder, even more frantic. “Cum for me Erik, come apart for me.” He growled into the younger man's ear, then just for that last push towards the precipice, he bit down on the sensitive skin just behind Erik's ear.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Erik’s entire body pulsed, his blood pumping and muscles tensing and clenching, the focus being on his hole and inside. It was like he was sucked him in and clamped around him, making it hard for him to pull back. “Pro-..Proffe- Lysandre,” he whimpered hard, whining and squirming hard as he tried so damn hard. The heat burst through his veins, his body convulsing for a moment before stilling. And a cool blanket of nothing hit him, washing over him as he released everything against the desk he was still pressed over. He felt so dead at that point, his muscles and strength just giving out there and then. Thank fuck he was on a table.

Lysandre spilled into his student with an embarrassing whine he deny to his grave. He emptied everything he had, all his stress and worries melting away as he floated into orgasmic nirvana. He was just barely able to withdrawal from Erik's well and truly fucked hole. He patted Erik on the butt before dropping bonelessly into his desk chair. He rolled over to his desk and retrieved a cigarette, enjoying an afterglow smoke. “Did you enjoy your reward?” He smirked smugly. He hoped he hadn't broken the kid. He'd definitely not be sitting still for a few days.

“Too good to me,” Erik muttered with an orgasm smile, eyes turning to the man as he managed to push himself up, leaning on shaky legs. Sitting was really not the best idea, so that was a no-go. He was lucky he brought his jacket with him. His shirt was as fucked as him. “You owe me a damn shirt,” he chuckled, stripping himself of it as he swayed his way over to his chair in the room, his bag sitting on it. He tossed it in and grabbed his coat, slipping his arms into it and then buttoning it up to hide evidence. He needed to get back. His roommate was waiting on him for a group night of drinking and weed. Definitely not telling the Professor about the weed bit. “I gotta get going,” he muttered, the smile still there.

“I should call you Mr. Ejaculate and Evacuate.” He chuckled, rolling across to Erik and pulling him in for a kiss. “I'll get you a shirt. And maybe see about having the desk bolted down.” Lysandre was glad he hadn't taken off his clothes, though he probably looked a mess. He tucked himself back into his trousers, fixing his pants properly and still basking in the afterglow of a stellar 11/10 orgasm.

“Is it supposed to sound that hot when talking about bolting a table down?” Erik smirked. It really seriously did. It sounded arousing as all hell. He grabbed his messenger bag and slipped the strap over his shoulder, giving the teacher one last hungry kiss before reluctantly pulling back, licking his lips almost teasingly. “Once it’s stuck, how’s ‘bout we test it out?” he was totally teasing there… maybe half asking for it to happen again. Nah, he was totally asking to be fucked on a bolted table.

“If I tie you to it, it should provide quite a stable platform for me to ravage you.” He smirked, leaning back in his chair and sending him a smug smirk. “You will probably need some makeup to cover the hickey I left behind your ear, unless you don't mind everyone knowing you're taken.” _Get you a nice sign to wear, ‘Property of Lysandre Augustine’_ he chuckled, still smiling at his favorite student. _Not even just because of the stellar sex either. That was a bonus._

“Honestly, everyone pretty much thinks I’m a slut since I always tend to get back to the dorm with a limp and a fuckton of bruises and hickeys,” Erik scoffed, hitching his bag up higher on his shoulder. He could already feel the ache of said oncoming limp. “I better get going. See you around, Professor,” he smirked as he turned and headed towards the door, making sure that he put a bit of a sway into his hips as he left.

“Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave.” Lysandre huffed under his breath, watching the perfect ass until it disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed :)


End file.
